harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hauptseite
Herzlich Willkommen beim Harry-Potter-Wiki Hier entsteht mit der Hilfe vieler Harry-Potter-Fans das umfangreichste deutschsprachige Lexikon jener Welt, die Joanne K. Rowling rund um Harry Potter erschaffen hat. Bisher besteht diese Seite aus Artikeln. SPOILER-Warnung bitte hinzufügen! Band VI ist am 16. Juli auf Englisch und am 1. Oktober auf Deutsch erschienen. Viele können das neue Buch aber erst später lesen. Damit sie nicht schon vorher ungewollt aus Wiki-Artikeln erfahren, was darin passiert, dürfen neue Informationen aus Band 6 vorläufig nicht einfach ergänzt werden. Bis dieser Hinweis verschwindet, muss die Spoiler-Vorlage mit in den folgenden Fällen eingefügt werden: * Bei der Erstellung eines Artikels über ein erst im Band 6 vorgestelltes Thema. Der Spoiler-Hinweis muss am Anfang des Artikels platziert werden. * Bei der Ergänzung eines Artikels mit Informationen aus Band 6. Hierbei müssen diese Informationen ans Ende des Artikels angehängt und davor der Spoiler-Hinweis platziert werden. Wir haben mit unserer Arbeit erst 2005 angefangen und sind deshalb von unserem Ziel noch weit entfernt. Als Einstieg in die Seiten können wir im Moment anbieten: * Aktuelle Informationen zum Band 6 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Joanne K. Rowling über Band 7 * Personen in den Büchern von A-Z ** Hexen, Zauberer und Squibs ** Muggel ** [[:Kategorie:Sammelreihe|Schokofrosch-Sammelreihe: Berühmte Hexen und Zauberer]] * Magische Wesen von A-Z ** Edle und gefährliche Tierwesen ** Menschenähnliche magische Wesen ** Geister und lebende Portraits * Handlungsorte * Alles aus der magischen Welt ** Gesellschaft und Politik ** Gegenstände und Gebrauchsartikel ** Kommunikations- und Verkehrsmöglichkeiten ** Bücher und Medien ** Sport und Spiele * Hexerei und Zauberei ** Unterrichtsfächer für Hexen und Zauberer ** Zauber und Zaubertränke ** Magische Pflanzen und Naturalien * Informationen zu den Romanen * Übersetzungskritik * Fan-Spekulationen * Links zu anderen Sites über Harry Potter * Alle Artikel im Lexikon * unser "Portal", mit dem die Arbeit im Lexikon organisiert wird Du kannst mitmachen Möglicherweise fällt Dir sofort auf, dass es noch keinen Artikel über einen Zauber, eine Person oder einen Gegenstand gibt, oder dass wichtige Informationen in einem schon bestehenden Artikel fehlen oder dass irgendetwas so nicht stehen bleiben sollte. Dann kannst Du selbst was dagegen tun und helfen, das Lexikon zu verbessern. Nach dem Vorbild der Wikipedia kann bei uns jeder Besucher Artikel erweitern, korrigieren oder ganz neue Artikel schreiben. (Wahrscheinlich hast du auch schon bemerkt, dass dieselbe Software wie bei Wikipedia auch hier zum Einsatz kommt. Das dort gesammelte Wissen über die MediaWiki-Software kann demnach auch hier verwendet werden.) Mitmachen ist einfach Du lässt einfach andere Besucher an deinem Wissen um Harry teilhaben. Mit dem Link Bearbeiten oben bei jedem Artikel öffnet sich eine Seite mit einem großen Eingabefeld, in der der Artikel im "Quelltext" steht. Du kannst ihn ändern und dann auf die Schaltfläche "Artikel speichern" klicken - schon sind deine Änderungen für alle zu lesen. Probiere es einfach mal im Sandkasten aus. Dabei brauchst du keine Angst zu haben, dass etwas kaputt geht. Alle alten Versionen der Artikel sind gespeichert und können wenn nötig wiederhergestellt werden. Mehr Infos, wie sich Artikel bearbeiten und formatieren lassen, findest du auf der Hilfeseite. Auch Vorschläge sind willkommen Wenn du eine geniale Idee hast, wie hier alles noch viel besser gemacht werden kann, dann lasse sie uns auf der Diskussionsseite zum Portal wissen. Dort können dann alle diskutieren, ob die Idee vielleicht umgesetzt wird. Und nun viel Spaß beim Schmökern und Schreiben! Kategorie:HPWiki